1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system wherein an automobile chassis can be gaged to determine whether or not it is in its correct configuration. The gaging system includes locator marks on a locator bed and plumb lines supported from reference locations on the chassis, and correct chassis configuration is indicated when the plumb bobs are at the locator marks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When an automobile crashes, its chassis is subjected to considerable stress and oftentimes is bent out of shape. Furthermore, sometimes in original manufacture or in transport of a new automobile, the chassis is not properly originally configured or is bent out of shape by the forces applied to the chassis during its transport.
The chassis of each automobile has reference surfaces and locations thereon. When these are in the correct configuration, then the chassis is straight. In order to measure the straightness, one method is to place a reference platform beneath the chassis and then place stands on the reference platform. The reference platform can carry horizontal indicia thereon so that, by measuring and counting, the stands can be properly located in the horizontal directions. The stands are adjustable in the upright direction and are moved to the predetermined height to reach the reference point on the chassis. The location of the reference point is engaged in this manner and then compared to where it should be so that deviation from standard is established. Now, the stands and the reference platform are removed to prevent damage to the delicate measuring devices. The chassis is then bent in a direction and to an amount believed to bring it to the standard configuration. Thereupon, the reference platform is replaced, each of the stands is replaced on its proper location on the reference platform, and the height to the reference locations is measured. In this way, by repetitive placement and removal, with intermediate bending steps, the chassis is brought into the correct configuration. This procedure is extremely time-consuming, often inaccurate, and frequently leads to overworking of the chassis material due to the trial-and-error nature of the method and the absence of the gaging hardware during the actual bending operations.